


Давайте восславим рисковых мужей (Let Us Now Praise Dangerous Men)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Гринмантл уже принял решение убить Ниалла Линча самым грязным и мучительным способом, какой только можно представить. Однако когда Линч попросил показать ему гравюры, Гринмантл об этом упоминать не стал.
Relationships: Niall Lynch/Colin Greenmantle





	Давайте восславим рисковых мужей (Let Us Now Praise Dangerous Men)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Us Now Praise Dangerous Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804873) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 

> Примечание переводчика: неграфическое упоминание инцеста/нон-кона и жестокого обращения по отношению к несовершеннолетним (Ниалл Линч/Ронан Линч; Ниалл Линч/Деклан Линч).  
Бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)
> 
> Примечание автора: написано для darkrosaleen.

**Глендаур**

Я знаменьями этими отмечен,  
И путь моей всей жизни доказал,  
Что я не из числа людей обычных.  
Где тот, — в объятья заключенный морем,  
Что Англии, Шотландии, Уэльса,  
Бушуя, омывает берега, —  
Кто назовет меня учеником?  
Скажите: кто, женой рожденный, может  
Идти за мной путем искусства трудным,  
За мной угнаться в опытах глубоких?

_Уильям Шекспир. «Король Генрих IV»,  
Часть первая, Акт III, Сцена 1  
(Пер.В.Морица, М.Кузмина)_

Если есть хоть что-нибудь одно, чем Ниалл Линч хорош — а Ниалл Линч, по правде говоря, хорош только одним, — так это то, что в постели он просто бог. Лёжа на полу, Гринмантл смотрит, как Линч одевается, и надеется, что теперь, закончив, тот свалит уже на хуй и там погибнет вместо того, чтобы отираться здесь с разговорами.

Гринмантл в жизни не пускался в посткоитальные откровения. Больше всего в Пайпер ему нравится её уверенность, что секс должен начинаться и заканчиваться самим актом. Ну, Линч хотя бы не любитель обнимашек; у Гринмантла будут синяки в некоторых интересных местах, и он об этом не жалеет, — во всяком случае, не сейчас, когда оргазм стихает и он всё ещё не чувствует ног, — но желания, чтобы Линч уютно устроился у него за спиной, Гринмантл точно не испытывает.

— Мои сыновья ходят в школу — такую, вполне в твоём духе, — говорит Линч, и Гринмантл закрывает глаза и позволяет словам омывать его, подобно волнам. — Кирпичные стены и плющ, и никчёмные мальчики, которые вырастут никчёмными мужиками и ни дня честно своими руками не отработают. Конфуций и Платон, и гребля перед завтраком. — Певучий, насмешливый ирландский говорок в переполненном зале завораживал Гринмантла, но теперь вызывает единственное желание: чтобы Линча депортировали обратно в Белфаст.

— Латынь и греческий, и затянутые на шее галстучки, — продолжает Линч. У самого Гринмантла руки по-прежнему стянуты за спиной шнуром от шторы, но не так туго, чтобы причинять боль — ну, пока ещё не больно. — И брюки цвета лососины. Мои пацаны будут богачами, будут водить знакомство с нужными людьми. Но слабаками не станут никогда. Не то, что ты, — добавляет он, и Гринмантл, открыв глаза, видит Ниалла Линча над собой. — Ты позволил мне трахнуть и жену твою, и собственную жопу. А была бы у тебя дочь, так я бы и её тоже трахнул.

— Пайпер ни у кого не спрашивает позволения, — возражает Гринмантл, но Линч не слушает. Он так близко, что Гринмантл видит дорожку тёмных волос, убегающую под пояс незастёгнутых джинсов, и его руки боксёра — большие, со шрамами и припухшими костяшками кисти; эти руки и привлекли Гринмантла в первую очередь. Линч прав: у людей, с которыми водил знакомство Гринмантл — нужных людей, — руки чистые и слабые, и совершенно не годятся, чтобы прижимать какого-нибудь бедолагу, пока натягиваешь его так, чтоб ноги не держали.

— Моему Деклану было двенадцать, когда я в первый раз сломал ему нос, — говорит Линч, склоняясь к Гринмантлу и касаясь его. Признаться, плечи и предплечья у Линча тоже недурны; кроссфит тут ни при чём, а вот избиение до смерти богатеньких любителей вроде Гринмантла в спальнях их собственных домов на побережье — вероятно, очень даже. — Он поднялся и ударил меня в ответ, хотя кровь так и хлестала и он света белого не видел.

Линч перекатывает Гринмантла, как фермер — только что заколотую свинью, или, может, как грузчик — мешок чего-нибудь; правду сказать, Гринмантл не в курсе, что там грузчики таскают. Когда Линч встаёт коленом ему на поясницу, член Гринмантла — невероятно! — слегка вздрагивает, хотя мозгами он понимает, что не в силах двинуться.

Но Линч просто развязывает ему руки. Что очень кстати, поскольку Гринмантл ободрался о восточный ковёр, а той своей частью, которая на ковре не находилась, наверняка нацеплял заноз; ещё один раунд отправил бы его прямиком в больницу.

— И Деклан, и мой младший — оба держатся как мужики, лупишь их или ебёшь. Ни один не верещит, как ты. — Линч растирает запястья Гринмантла с мягкостью, которая противоречит словам, но Гринмантл слишком отвлёкся, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Он думает о детях с надменными тёмными глазами и нахальной презрительной усмешкой Линча. О мальчиках, которые учились повиновению и насилию на коленях Ниалла. Будь Гринмантл лучше, он бы хотел спасти их, показать им красоту и доброту, радугу и котят. Но Гринмантл, как и Ниалл Линч, человек плохой, хотя и отличается от него лёгким налётом показной цивилизованности, и ему просто хочется трахнуть отважных и дерзких мальчишек Линча.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он смотрит, как Линч одевается, но представляет совсем другое: Линч нагибает мальчиков над столом и порет ремнём; Линч — голый до пояса, взмокший, — учит их бить с разворота (Гринмантл не большой знаток боёв без правил); Линч швыряет мальчишек на солому и вколачивается в них, пока они не начинают кричать, несмотря на всю свою ярость.

При одной только мысли о Линче с сыновьями у Гринмантла моментально снова встаёт; он представляет, что Линч обходится с ними так же, как с самим Гринмантлом — заламывает руки за спину, перехватывает за запястья, связывает, ну, вожжами, или уздечкой, к примеру. Наваливается, удерживая своим весом. Всё действо походило на изнасилование — своей жестокостью, неотвратимостью, самой манерой — но Гринмантл умолял об этом с самого начала, выпрашивал, и кричал, и молил Линча быть грубее, сильнее, быстрее; умолял о каждом синяке, каждом укусе, каждом движении бёдер.

Гринмантл с досадой вспоминает, что сказала ему Пайпер, когда несколько месяцев назад они первый раз встретились с Линчем — его представили как человека, способного творить чудеса и за разумную цену добыть всё, что только можно вообразить. Пайпер сказала, что Линч — тип совершенно во вкусе Гринмантла, и тот обречён спустить ему с рук всё в призрачной надежде, что Линч жёстко его отымеет.

Что, конечно, Гринмантл и сделал. И Линч начал с того, что наебал его, а кончил тем, что выебал; Пайпер это взбесит или — ещё хуже — насмешит. Он смотрит, как Линч натягивает свою чёрную футболку, и любуется тем, как перекатываются его мышцы, и краем тёмно-синей татуировки на его бицепсе, которую раньше не замечал. Гринмантл не может сообразить, что это: если смотреть под одним углом — похоже на башню, под другим — на птицу, а когда Линч протягивает руку за курткой, Гринмантлу кажется, что это меч и щит. Он моргает, но момент упущен; Линч оделся и проверяет свой телефон.

Заметив, что Гринмантл смотрит на него, Линч останавливается в дверях.

— Не переживай, принцесса, повторим в другой раз, — говорит он. — Мне нравится, что ты вопишь. Деклан и Ронан насмерть кровью истекут и даже не пискнут. А твоя жена, пока я её имел, всё болтала про свой маникюр. — Он улыбается — прекрасный и опасный — и добавляет: — Не вставай. Я сам себя провожу.

Гринмантл думает обо всех тех вещах, которые Линч, вероятно, прихватит по дороге, но собраться и встать он не в силах. Есть человек, которого он отправит выследить Ниалла Линча, и это будет совсем нетрудно, потому что Линчу хватило мозгов — или наглости — сказать Гринмантлу своё настоящее имя. Гринмантл хочет, чтобы его убили — и неважно, насколько хорош Линч был в постели. А Гринмантл всегда получает то, чего хочет.

_— fin — _


End file.
